plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 October 2016
11:59 oh hey I actually lost a match 11:59 i can't play PvZH 11:59 rip my Android 12:07 ugh campy ness 12:10 and a little mac 12:25 wb 12:34 wb 12:35 (strawburst) I'm gonna build a wall and make the zombies pay for it 12:35 (wall nut) (wallnut) (wallnut) (wallnut) (wallnut) 12:36 then what plant is Hillary? 12:36 Uh 12:36 Idk 12:36 We need to find a plant that is hillary 12:38 bloop. dave didn't put the taco down yet. User blog:GlaceGlacierDude/Boi, put the taco down. 12:40 Ok so let's think a little 12:40 It must be a sorta feminine plant 12:41 Confident and corrupt 12:41 ... 12:41 (dusk lobber) My website hilaryclintondotcom 12:43 (white radish) Bernie 12:43 ello 12:43 hello 12:43 I think it's time for me to do the content mod thread 12:44 again 12:45 hmm 12:45 How would you think if I do the content mod thread 12:45 You'd probably pass 12:45 besides 12:45 we only have like 3 12:46 and potentially 2 in a few weeks here 12:46 alright 12:48 oh dang I didn't know Smash 4 had Fountain of Dreams music 12:48 in the DLC that is 12:48 (strawburst) china, china, CHINA! 12:53 ded 12:56 I keep feeling like the current promotion system is so rigged that nothing short of universal approval would work 12:58 the game doesn't sort the favorites by series, they sort it by recent favorites 12:59 wb 01:06 okay now to alter the music in stages 01:10 for those who care, I'll be streaming to twitch in a few minutes so if you want a voice reveal, I can send a link here. 01:11 you going to play pvz2 or something 01:11 Minecraft PE, actually 01:11 because cringe XDXDXD 01:19 ded 01:51 https://www.twitch.tv/birdstarcat13gaming 02:01 help 02:01 my phone wont turn on 02:24 my god app optimization takes forever! 02:36 hi 02:48 @Crazyzombie168 02:48 You there? 02:48 No, I am in Japan pursuing life as an anime lamp. 02:48 Aw man:( 02:49 i wanna do that too 02:49 But CZ, can we talk on Discord? 02:49 Chat's lagging like a bitch for me. 02:51 I don't want to talk with the spirit of chaos talk on Discord. 02:51 Alright then. 02:51 Let's talk on PvZHI Chat. 02:53 Check PM @CZ 03:07 hi? 03:08 ded 03:10 hi 03:35 twelve second later... 03:37 How's about we add a category for "Plants that were on PvZCC first"? 03:37 cuz there's Fire Peashooter. 03:55 He he 03:55 Aiming for 14:41... 03:56 hi you sexy memers 03:57 ... 03:58 Is that kinda like some sort of harrassment? 03:58 wiki drama here 04:01 I guess I'm gonna do a few ms then 04:02 my Ipad is fixing 04:02 OK 04:04 just update to purchase Apple Mortar 04:09 The Apple Mortar is not here 04:09 dude 04:15 Users are dying 07:37 ded 07:41 are we just going to keep saying ded over and over? 07:43 chainbreake 07:49 one question is, will forums replace the chat? 07:50 nah 07:50 s it's not as fast and convenient as chat 07:51 nope 07:51 never 07:54 gtg 07:54 by 08:12 drama 08:12 contoversary 08:12 PVZ WIKI 08:15 so, is PPM really younger than anything who is born in 2000 or 2001? 08:18 Yes 08:18 he's actually late 2004 08:19 which means he's 11 right now 08:21 when will he be 13? 08:46 Hmm 08:53 what 09:14 Thanks, Discord 09:39 ugh 09:56 Thread:750003 09:57 @Ballistic Planet 09:57 close this thread 09:57 you (butter) not be sleeping 10:19 ... 10:19 yeah it's ded 10:19 well that's as alive as chat's going to get 10:24 not me 10:24 No me 10:24 *not 10:24 you just joined 10:24 of course you're not 10:25 wanna creepy cartoon? 10:25 you're missing a verb between wanna and creepy 10:25 Want a creepy cartoon* 10:26 nah 10:26 Look up dumbland 10:26 made by david lynch 10:27 oh cmon, this Citron got Briar Rose from the mission 10:27 AND WALLNUT BOWLING 10:27 10:28 All I need is a Bungee Plumber or something 10:28 @snapdragon717 what if you meet @snappydragon 10:29 I have 10:29 many thymes before 10:29 ello 10:30 okay as long as this Citron doesn't pull out Grave Buster from RNG 10:30 I win 10:30 or if he somehow gets Rescue Radish and bounces the plant that'll hit Jester 10:31 oh and I also completed a Z-Mech quest in the process 10:31 Now to craft some Zombie Coaches 10:34 Wth are you saying 10:35 it's PvZH 10:38 Well 10:43 ded 10:45 gtg 10:46 OH EM GEE 11:03 (fume-shroom) (fume-shroom) (fume-shroom) vs (ladder zombie) who wins? 11:06 wait what 11:06 where am i 11:06 i cant see my messages 11:06 aaaaaa 11:47 @Ballistic Planet 11:47 You here? 2016 10 16